


Moments

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between-the-scenes PWP, if Buri and Onua were a couple during <i>Wild Magic</i> (and hey, I see no actual evidence that they weren't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

_**Note:** Cross-posted from [](http://community.livejournal.com/goldenlakeadult/profile)[**goldenlakeadult**](http://community.livejournal.com/goldenlakeadult/)  , which you should join if you're at least 18 and you like Tamora Pierce and smut!fic. But if you don't feel like doing that, you can read it here, instead._

 

.

  
“I thought he'd never leave,” Buri says, the moment the door closes behind Sarge. She pushes off from the wall she's been leaning against, crossing the room, toward Onua.

“You could have asked him to go,” Onua answers, standing up. “You could have ordered him to do something, elsewhere. Or you could have just _told him_ you wanted a moment alone with me.”

“A moment?” Buri stops, head tilted to one side, eyes teasing. “You were on the road for weeks. I hope our reunion takes more than a moment.”

Onua takes two steps forward, and then she can touch Buri – one arm around her neck, the other hand resting on her hip, feeling the hard plane of bone under strong, tight muscle. _“Trust me--”_ she begins.

Buri leans up and kisses her, open-mouthed. Hot, grasping. Hungry.

Onua pushes forward, until Buri's back is to the wall again, Onua's hands on both her hips, now. Buri breaks the kiss, mouth against Onua's neck instead, while her hands grip the other woman's shoulders. The groan could have come from either of them.

“Reunion?” Onua says, undoing Buri's belt. “I like that.”

“Watch the dagger!” Buri snaps, catching her belt just as Onua would have let it drop. “If it chips...”

“_All right.”_ Onua takes the belt, with all it's attached gear, and sets it gently on the floor. This leaves her on her knees, one hand still at the waist of Buri's breeches. She slides the other hand up her thigh, and glances up. Buri's looking down at her, eyes pleading. “You,” Onua teases, “just wanted me down here.”

There's that grin again. “Worked, didn't it?”

In answer, Onua tugs Buri's breeches and loincloth down, in one motion. The garments pool on the floor, forgotten. Onua wraps one hand around to Buri's backside, fingers pressing into her flesh. She brings the other hand up to Buri's cunt, meaning only to tease, at first. But Buri's so _wet_, and the way they both _want_ this – Onua's fingers are inside her almost without intention. Buri pushes down onto her hand, already breathing in short, shallow gasps. Onua's tongue joins her fingers, gathering moisture before trailing up to flick against Buri's clit. She keeps her fingers almost still, but moves her tongue in a steady rhythm.

Buri cries out, in K'mir – something flattering, about Onua being a goddess, and a threat of something terrifying, if Onua so much as thinks of stopping now. Onua chuckles, but doesn't stop. She twists her hand, fingers wriggling, until Buri climaxes, clutching at her head with one hand while she braces the other hand against the wall.

Onua pulls away, resting her cheek against Buri's bare thigh for a moment before sitting back on her heels.

Buri takes a step forward – or tries to, but her feet become tangled in her discarded breeches. She trips, collapsing forward and just catching herself on one arm as she lands, half on top of Onua.

“And I was afraid you'd lose your balance _during,”_ Onua says, laughing.

“You're the one who did that. Remember?” Buri answers, trying to scowl even though she's laughing too.

“Uh.. mmm..,” Onua moans. While laughing, Buri's been unbuttoning Onua's shirt, then pushing it and her breastband aside. Onua arches up, into Buri's touch. She stretches out one leg, foot connecting with something solid. This drags her mind back to reality, a bit. “Let's get up,” she says, pushing Buri away. “My bed is right there, and I've been sleeping on the ground for weeks.”

Buri stands, grinning again as she holds out her hands. Onua lets Buri pull her to her feet, but she dodges when Buri tries to kiss her. “Bed, now,” she says, sitting on the edge of it to undress the rest of the way.

“Yes, ma'am,” Buri replies, voice low. She stands there, arms crossed again – perfectly at ease, in a shirt, stockings, and nothing else – and watches while Onua takes off her clothes. Onua trembles, and when she slides her loincloth down, it's all she can do not to touch herself. The look on Buri's face says she wouldn't mind watching that, either.

“Buri, come here,” Onua says, somewhere between a plea and a demand.

She steps closer, but doesn't get on the bed. “You want me?” she teases.

“I _need_ you.” Since Buri's still wearing her shirt, Onua grabs onto it, pulling Buri on top of her. In K'miri, she adds, “Would it help if I threaten _you?”_

“You don't have to,” Buri answers. “You just have to tell me what you want.”

“You,” she says, and this time it's definitely a demand. “Your hands. Your mouth. On me, in me, now.”

Buri's hand starts at her hip and slides up, over her stomach and ribs, coming up to cup her breast. “Slow or fast?”

“I've waited this long,” Onua answers. “Make it last.”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” Buri answers, grinning with pure wickedness. She kisses her way down Onua's neck, gently. When she reaches her upper chest, the kisses become more insistant – more sucking, more hard strokes of her tongue – and Onua writhes against her, hands reaching up under Buri's shirt because she just can't help it.

Buri kisses her breast – kisses that will definitely leave marks, later, but who else is going to see? Her teeth close on Onua's nipple, pleasure just on the right side of painful, and Onua's never been with anyone who knows how to walk that line so well. Buri's grinning at her again, then planting gentler kisses against Onua's skin before turning her attention to the other nipple and leaving Onua completely speechless.

“Can I change my mind?” she manages, at last.

“Change your mind?” Buri says, startled.

“Fast or slow? I don't think I can take anymore _slow,_ Buri--”

“Oh,” Buri says, and she obligingly shifts position to slide one hand between their bodies. “Is this fast enough?” she asks, thumb finding Onua's clit and working fiercely against it.

It's only a moment before Onua draws in a deep breath and goes silent, orgasm washing over her while everything else disappears.

When she opens her eyes, Buri's smiling at her, face just inches from hers on the pillow. “Welcome home, Onua.”

Onua smiles back, and kisses her, gently.


End file.
